


MICKEY, YOU'VE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY BOY!

by dancermk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fat shaming -Mickey has no filter, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Homophobic Language, Ian is a department store santa, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey is a department store elf, Mickey never got to sit on Santa's lap - until now!, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, alternate first meeting, mickey has been a naughty boy, mickey is out and proud and likes what he likes!, santa kink sort of, sometimes you do get what you want for Christmas, terry is dead as he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Here is a fun, smutty one shot to celebrate Christmas Ian and Mickey style!Ian has been hired as a department store Santa and Mickey is working beside him as an elf! An alternate first meeting where Mickey is 24 and Ian 22.  Sparks fly when they get a look at each other!  Shenanigans ensue!Mickey's never gotten to sit on Santa's lap - until now! Has Mickey been naughty or nice? What will Santa give Mickey for Christmas?  And will Santa fill up Mickey's stocking just right?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 62
Kudos: 277
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	MICKEY, YOU'VE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY BOY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I spent a lot of time on this one-shot so I hope you enjoy it! It takes a little while to get to the dirty stuff but hopefully it will bring you some Christmas cheer! ;)
> 
> If you are new to my fics - this ***** means a POV change. If you see this - * it means a move forward in time, but not a POV change.
> 
> NOTE - FOR THE TEXT MESSAGES....  
> Ian's texts are in ITALIC  
> Mickey's texts are in BOLD

Ian checks himself out in the employee change room mirror and lets out a laugh at his reflection. Patting his fake belly, he practices his ‘ho ho ho’ in his deepest voice. He’s been hired as a department store Santa for the next three weeks leading up to Christmas, and this is his first day on the job. It pays well, and he needs to make as much as he can while on semester break from his paramedic studies. His boss, Larry, has told him he will be accompanied by two elves, one of which hasn’t turned up, causing Larry to have a fucking meltdown. Exiting the change room, Ian almost crashes into a short, dark-haired man who looks like he wants to murder someone.

“Watch where you’re fuckin’ going, Santa. Hey, do you know where I can find some dude…ahh…Larry, ah fuck I forgot his last name.”

Ian is distracted by the man’s eyes—the bluest he’s ever seen—and full lips, and the most expressive eyebrows ever to adorn a face. The man is both comical and sexy at the same time, and Ian thinks all his Christmases have come at once.

“What the fuck you staring at? You ain’t some perv who gets off on little kids sitting on your lap, are ya?”

“What?! Fuck no! And Larry is over there in his off-”

“Mr Milkovich, you are late on your first day,” Larry says, storming out of his office holding up an elf costume. “Here, put this on, you start in five minutes.” Larry slaps the elf costume into the man’s chest. “One more mistake and you’re fired.”

Once Larry is out of earshot, Mr Milkovich leans into him, “Larry needs to fuckin’ get laid. Needs a dick up his ass pronto.”

Ian coughs, shocked at the man’s words. True, Larry is as camp as a row of tents, but he didn’t expect this Mr. Milkovich to zone in on it. Watching the man head into the change room with his elf costume, Ian wonders if he is gay or a homophobe.

The other elf is a girl named Miranda. She’s nice and normal and boring but Ian knows she will be great with the scared and brattish kids. How the hell Milkovich got the job he has no idea, especially when all he hears from the change room are…

“What the fuck are these?”

“Is this a fuckin’ dress or some shit?”

“Ahh, fuck, the stripes are all twisted. Can’t wear these motherfuckin’ tights.”

“Jesus, I look shitty in green.”

Ian thinks he might be in love. By the time the man exits the change room with his tights all twisted and the cute little hat falling off to one side, Ian is hot under his Santa beard and his dick is tingling. Suddenly he wants to fuck an elf real bad.

“Okay team,” Larry says, calling them over, “Let’s head out onto the floor. I heard there is already a queue. No more tardiness Mickey.”

They follow Larry out of the employee area and through to the staged Christmas area, where Ian waves at the kids and yells out, “Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas.” The kids smile and wave back at him, and he thinks this is going to be the easiest job he’s ever done. 

“Look at these little Northside shits. Spoilt little fuckers,” Mickey mutters behind him.

Ian takes his seat on Santa’s throne and Miranda stands to one side and Mickey the other.

“Right team, now as we’ve discussed, Jenny and Aaron will take the photos and let you know when they’ve captured them. Elves—you will bring the next child over and stay with them as they talk to Santa and then return them to their parent. Keep it flowing. Santa, you need to ask them what they would like for Christmas and have a general chat with them. Remind them to be good if they want Santa to visit them on Christmas etcetera etcetera. Are you all ready to begin? Smile elves—you must be perky.”

Ian nods his head yes, as Mickey’s face distorts into one of disgust. It’s fucking funny as fuck. Within minutes they are off and running. And within minutes Ian notices Mickey is not reining in his NC-17 approach. He hears, ‘hurry the fuck up kid, Santa ain’t got all day,’ followed twenty minutes later by ‘this one’s dumb as fuck if he thinks being nice is gonna get him shit.’

The morning passes in a flash, and Ian has enjoyed it all - the cute things kids say, and Mickey’s constant commentary that is as hilarious as it is truthful. 

Ian wants to chat with Mickey during the lunch-break, but the object of his desire heads outside for a smoke, arguing with someone on his cell as he goes. Since he’s just given up smoking, he doesn’t want to follow, knowing he will only cave. Maybe after work he can coax some more information out of Mickey. Like how he’s come to work as an elf in a department store.

The afternoon drags on as all the kids blend into one and Ian finds the novelty wears off. But at about 4pm Mickey leans over and mumbles in his ear, “these tights are up my ass and not in a good way.” And the day instantly gets more interesting. Two jokes about asses in one day—it’s got to mean something. Doesn’t it? Ian wants nothing more than to ask Mickey to elaborate on what would be good up his ass. Although, fantasising about Mickey replying with, ‘your dick deep up my ass’ followed by seductively dragging those elf tights down to expose his ass, is not appropriate when a kid is sitting on his lap. He shuts that shit down immediately. But hell yes, he’s definitely returning to that scenario in the privacy of his bedroom.

The next kid Mickey brings over to him is a boy of about eight, who is, to put it nicely, on the larger side. Ian doesn’t like to discriminate, so a wave of guilt washes over him as the boy sits on his knee and he prays for the kid to talk fast. His knee is gonna break after a day of kids squirming in his lap.

“And what is your name?’ he asks.

“Billy,” the boy replies.

“How old are you, Billy?”

“I’m six, but I will be seven next year.”

“Fuck, you been eatin’ kid?” Mickey asks.

“Elf Mickey,” he says, frowning at Mickey. It will only take one parent to make one complaint and Mickey is going to get fired. Ian does _not_ want that to happen. Not until he’s had his dick up Mickey’s ass or at least got his number.

“The fuck, Santa, it’s true. The kid’s the size of two six-year-olds.”

Ian ignores Mickey and looks back at Billy. “Billy, what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?” 

“I would like an x-box and an iPad cos I like playing games.”

“They are expensive presents, Billy. Santa might bring you one if you have been a very good boy this year.”

Mickey slaps him on the arm, hard. “What the fu-” he says, glaring at Mickey.

Mickey ignores him, instead moving in front of the kid and saying, “You’re fat as fuck kid, you should ask Santa for a bike or a fuckin’ gym membership.”

The insults finally catch up with little Billy and he bursts into tears. Holy fuck! Miranda comes running to the rescue, calming the boy with her comforting words and takes him back over to his Mom. “Mickey, you’re fucked if that kid tells his Mom what you said.”

“Jesus Santa, someone’s gotta tell the kid straight.”

“It was a bit fucking harsh.”

“Yeah, well where I come from, that’s getting off light.”

When 5pm comes around, they all head back into the employee area to get changed and head off for the day. Larry is waiting for them. “Mr. Milkovich, can I see you in my office.”

Ian whips off his beard and hat, and pulls out the pillow serving as his stomach, before moving closer to the office, trying to hear the conversation transpiring between Larry and Mickey. From the snippets he catches, it appears Billy’s mother has made a complaint and Mickey is in deep shit. Without a second thought, Ian knocks on the door and takes a step inside. “Sorry to interrupt Larry, but I couldn’t help overhearing, and I think the customer might have misunderstood.”

Larry huffs dramatically and crosses his arms across his chest. “Come in and explain yourself then.”

Ian steps further in and stands beside Mickey, who is watching him, one eyebrow raised. “I’m assuming you’re talking about the kid that cried.”

“Yes, we are Mr. Gallagher. Please tell me your version of the events.”

He feels put on the spot, not having a story already planned out. “I, ahh, I asked Billy what he wanted from Santa and he said an x-box and an iPad. Mickey then told Billy that his favourite Christmas present when he was a kid was a bike cos he got to go outside and play. I think the kid just misunderstood. Mickey was just chatting with the kid; he didn’t mean any harm. You know the kid is only six. Don’t know why he started crying, but Mickey did nothing wrong.”

“Okay, thank you, Ian. You may go.”

He slips out of the office and goes to the change room, happy to be back in his normal clothes—the Santa suit too hot to wear in the warm store all day. When he comes out, he almost collides with Mickey, just like he did in the morning. 

“Hey thanks man, you saved my ass.” Mickey shuffles from one foot to the other, looking embarrassed. “Larry’s giving me another chance.”

“Happy to help.”

Mickey’s eyes roam up and down Ian’s body, finally settling on his lips. Ian isn’t sure what to make of it, it’s like Mickey is just seeing him for the first time. Then is dawns on him that Mickey _is_ seeing him for the first time—out of the Santa suit. He’s grateful he picked out his favourite jeans and a muscle T-shirt this morning because it appears Mickey likes what he sees.

Mickey tilts his head to one side “Can I buy you a beer, you know, to say thanks.” A sly smirk spreads across his face and Ian realises that Mickey Milkovich is flirting with him.

“Yeah, I’d love a beer. Get changed and I’ll meet you outside.”

*****

Mickey has the stupid fucking elf costume off in record time, only falling against the change room wall once in his effort to get the stupid tights off. Santa is hot as fuck! Mickey cannot believe he was standing next to the guy all day and had no idea what was under that costume. God damn, Ian Gallagher is the complete package—tall and muscular with a sweet face, and lips that should be wrapped around his dick. Redheads always get him going, too.

Mickey hasn’t been on board with his brother’s plan to case the store then rob it, but now he gets to work with Gallagher every day he’s had a change of heart. Since his father died four years ago, Mickey has not only come to accept his sexual orientation but embrace it. He’s been making up for lost time, riding dick and getting pounded every chance he gets. One of his newly acquired skills is spotting a fellow fag a mile away, and Ian Gallagher is radiating some serious top energy. The redhead’s hands and feet are monsters, and Mickey hopes Gallagher has a mammoth dick to match. He’s a size queen and a cum slut, and his dick is already hard thinking about all the dirty things he wants to do with hot Santa.

Rushing out of the change room, he hangs up his costume and heads towards the employee exit. He finds Ian leaning against the wall, looking like a GQ model, the afternoon sun making his hair glow orange. They head to the nearest bar, only a ten-minute walk away, as Ian chit-chats. Mickey doesn’t say much, just nods in agreement every now and again while he sucks on a cigarette. 

The bar is quiet, so they grab a couple of beers and sit in the corner booth. The truth is, Mickey is torn between asking Ian if he wants to fuck in the bathroom and getting to know him better. He hasn’t had a boyfriend, doesn’t really interest him, but something about Ian intrigues him. Plus, the dude saved him from getting fired. “What you do besides dress up in a Santa suit?”

“I’m studying to be a paramedic. Just trying to make as much money as I can on the holiday break. What about you? You look cute in that elf costume.”

“Fuck off,” he says, but he’s smiling. He wonders how Ian can call him cute and he doesn’t want to punch his face in. He shrugs. “Between jobs right now. My cousin’s friend knows Larry and got me the job. Woulda said no if I knew I had to wear fuckin’ tights.”

“It’s probably not as bad as the Santa beard. It gets hot and itchy under there.”

“Yeah, it was quite a surprise what you was hiding under that Santa suit.” Mickey licks his bottom lip then bites down on it. Ian’s eyes are drawn to his mouth, and that makes Mickey’s dick swell in his pants. 

Ian leans forward, elbows on the table, eyes roaming over Mickey’s face before settling on his eyes. “You telling me you like what you see, Mick?”

“I’m telling you, I’d like to see more.”

“Well, fuck me.”

“I’m trying to. Maybe I’d like to sit on Santa’s lap too,” he says, raising his eyebrows twice in quick succession. Ian moans right there at the table, and Mickey watches the redhead reach down and adjust himself. “Gotta a little problem down there, Gallagher?”

“Nothing those pretty lips of yours can’t take care of.”

Mickey is about to invite him back to his place - because once won’t be enough with this guy—when Ian’s phone vibrates. “Hold that thought,” Ian says, answering his cell. “Kinda busy right now Lip, what the fuck you want?” Mickey watches Ian’s face drop and a concerned frown appear. “Okay, I’ll meet you there in about twenty. Thirty tops.” Ian slides out of the booth, “Look, I’m sorry Mickey, my little brother is in the hospital. Dumbass jumped off the roof and looks like he’s broken some bones. Thanks for the beer, though. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure man, hope the kid’s okay,” he says, watching Ian back up, then turn and rush out.

Fucking hell, looks like he’s got a date with his right hand and his favourite dildo tonight.

*****

Ian gets to work too early the next morning because jerking off three times last night does nothing to curb his lust for Mickey Milkovich. Carl had broken his leg and arm, but he’ll be fine, so Ian is just pissed he missed out on bouncing Mickey’s fine ass up and down on his cock. To make matters worse, Fiona is insisting he come home straight after work to help with Carl. Did he mention he is pissed at Carl? God only knows when he can get Mickey alone.

When Mickey still hasn’t arrived at 8.50am, he goes into the change room and puts on the Santa suit. While he’s in there, he hears Mickey go into the next change room and repeat all of yesterday’s complaints. It brings a smile to his face once again; there’s something about this grumpy asshole that makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

The day goes by quickly, their constant flirting the perfect distraction. Mickey also keeps his comments to himself about the spoilt brats. They share a smoke at lunch in the back alley and exchange cell numbers. Ian seriously considers dropping to his knees so Mickey can give his mouth a good fucking. 

In the afternoon, the line dwindles down to zero and Miranda takes a bathroom break, leaving just the two of them. “Mickey, come here and sit on Santa’s lap,” he says, patting his knees.

Mickey rolls his eyes but can’t hide the smirk and the blush spreading up his neck. Ian knows Mickey wants to fuck him in the Santa suit. “Come on Mick, come and tell Santa if you’ve been a good boy.” 

Mickey is biting down hard on his bottom lip. “And what if I’ve been a naughty boy? What will Santa do then?”

Fuck me, god damn, Mickey’s up for some dirty talk and Ian’s all for it. Unfortunately, so is his dick, already swelling in his Santa suit. Thankfully, the fake belly is covering it up. “Hmm, if Mickey’s been a naughty boy then Santa might have to spank him til he behaves. You been a naughty boy, Mick?” Mickey is squirming, licking his lips and Ian is getting a kick out of it. “Mickey, you want to whisper in Santa’s ear what you’d like for Christmas. I’m sure Santa would really like to give it to you. Fill up your stocking, over and over again.”

“Fucking hell, Gallagher, I’m taking a break.” With that, Mickey storms off towards the employee’s break room. Ian laughs, but wishes he could follow behind and help Mickey relieve some of that tension. 

When he goes to leave for the day, he cops a feel of Mickey’s ass on the way out—and fuck it is divine. Once he’s on the L, he texts Mickey…

_Mickey, you free tomorrow after work?_

**Got the place to myself if you wanna cum over**

Ian reads the reply and doesn’t know if Mickey can’t spell come or he’s still flirting with him. Because Ian’s a slut, he goes with flirting…

_I definitely wanna cum—over you, in you, on you_

**Fuck Gallagher, can’t you wait til I get home. Got me hard standing in a coffee shop**

_Tell me what you’d do if you were home alone right now_

**Stroke my dick until I’m leaking then use it to tease my hole, rub it in circles, get it wet for you**

Ian feels his balls tighten and for a second he thinks he won’t be able to stop it. Breathing deeply, he tries to edge back, not wanting to cum in his pants on the L. Then again, his dick is throbbing, his backpack pressing down on his erection, and letting go is tempting as all fuck. Ten minutes later his cell vibrates again…

**Gallagher, you blow your load on the L?**

He doesn’t know how to reply to that without getting all worked up again. How he’s going to get through another 24 hours is beyond him.

Late in the evening, when he’s alone in bed, he opens the message thread again.

_Tell me what you like, Mick? What turns you on? And yeah, I nearly blew my load on the L. You’re fucking sexy man._

Fifteen minutes go by, then twenty, then Ian gets just what he wants—a series of texts that are as good as sex…

**I like a big cock, one that can fill me up, stretch me open. You got a big cock, Gallagher?**

**I like cum, feeling it leak out my ass, like the taste of it, like snowballing. You up for that dirty shit?**

**I like it hard and fast and deep. Like to be held down, tied up and maybe I’ll let you spank me—haven’t decided yet**

**I’m so fucking hard right now. I’m watching myself in the mirror. Finger fucking myself as I tease my cock and think about you. Tell me what you like**

Ian is sitting up on his knees on his bed, mouth open, panting, and frantically thrusting into his own hand. But he doesn’t want to cum. He keeps re-reading the messages, stopping to squeeze the base of his dick when he edges too close, before starting again. His mind is lust and pleasure, and he doesn’t know if he can stop and get his fingers to tap out a text. 

He picks up his cell and turns the camera on, switching it to video and tapping the button to record. Placing it in front of him so it captures his entire body, he resumes stroking, but slower, using his other hand to fondle his balls. “You like this cock, Mickey? You want this thick nine inches deep up your ass? I’m gonna fuck you so hard, with my cock, my tongue, in your mouth, in your ass. Gonna make you fucking scream, Mickey.”

He speeds up, pinching his nipples and letting the pre-cum leak down onto the bed. “Gonna wreck you. You’ll never want another cock after you’ve had mine. Bet your ass is so tight, so perfect. Fuck Mickey, wanna cum inside you so bad. Gonna put my fingers inside afterwards and feel it. Spread it around your rim, soothe it after I pound it raw.” His orgasm takes him by surprise; he moans loudly as he shoots his load all over the bed, his body almost convulsing with the force of it. “Fuck, I want you, Mickey,” he says, looking straight into the camera before he stops recording.

Cleaning up the bed as best he can, he climbs back in and sends the video. Another thirty minutes go by before he hears from Mickey again.

**Damn Gallagher that was hot as fuck.**

**Came twice thinking about that cock**

**Pack your toothbrush tomorrow we’re gonna fuck all night**

*****

Mickey wonders how he’s going to make it through the day, knowing Ian is coming home with him for an all-night fuck-fest. Ian’s cock is bigger than he’d imagined, and that video made him go off like a firecracker. Actually, it made him go off twice last night, once in the middle of the night and again this morning. Now he wants the real thing. During their lunch break, he takes Ian outside and they take a few hits of a joint. It makes the afternoon easier to bear, although his desire to sit on Santa’s lap becomes harder to ignore with his inhibitions lowered.

When the working day ends, they get changed out of their costumes before heading to the employee bathrooms. Ian needs to take a piss, but Mickey wishes he’d hurry the fuck up.

“Mick, light up the joint, it’s fucking good shit.”

He checks to see where the smoke alarms are, then lights up and takes a hit. Ian takes it from him and inhales deeply, that dorky smile spreading across his face straight away. Mickey likes the combination of sweet and sexy. They each take another hit, then put it out before the smoke alarms go off.

Ian pushes him against the wall, fisting his shirt before running a hand up his chest and around his neck. “Mickey, I can’t stop thinking about your mouth.” Ian is looking at his lips with such need that his body temperature explodes.

“Hmm..really? What are ya thinking?” he says, grabbing Ian’s belt loops and pulling their bodies flush together.

“What they taste like, feel like.” Mickey feels Ian press their cocks together then lips crash to his own. Ian’s lips are already parted, his tongue seeking entrance, and Mickey opens up and slides their tongues together, moaning like a fucking virgin. Whether it’s the weed or just the two days of foreplay, Mickey doesn’t know, but he is instantly hard in his pants, pleasure spreading like wildfire through his body. Kissing has never felt like this before.

Ian’s hands are all over him; threading through his hair, squeezing his face, down his back and groping his ass. It’s all so fucking good. He’s out of breath and panting, and rutting, and Ian is working his shirt up and he wants that cock he can feel pressing into his lower stomach. Mickey doesn’t know how long they make out for, the weed has him so relaxed. Ian is nibbling on his neck and all he can do is rest his head back against the wall and smile like a fucking moron. 

“Oh Mickey, why do you smell so fucking good. I could eat you.” Ian bites into his neck, then smooths it over with a swipe of his tongue. Mickey grabs Ian’s cock and then the bathroom goes black.

“The fuck just happened?” he asks, as they both freeze.

“Oh shit. How long we been in here?” Ian has his phone out in seconds and the flashlight on. They make their way to the door and head out into the employee break room—which is also in darkness. “Mick, I think we may have been in there longer than we realised. Think we’re locked in.”

“I’m sure we can get out a window or some shit. Or call someone to come back and open the doors.”

“Or…we could have some fun.”

Mickey turns his phone screen on, so he can get a look at Ian’s face. Sure enough, the guy is smiling like he won the lottery. “What kinda fun you got in mind, Gallagher?”

“I think it’s Mickey’s turn to sit on Santa’s lap.”

*****

After five minutes of fumbling around with just the phone flashlight, Ian finally gets the Santa costume back on. He doesn’t bother with the pillow or the beard—and he goes commando - but he’s got the rest of it on. They head out into the department store, happy that minimal lighting is on and they can find their way around without too much trouble.

Their first stop is the cosmetics department, where they locate a bottle of baby oil to use as lube. The store doesn’t stock condoms, so they have a brief conversation about when they last got tested and being the horny fuckers they are, decide to risk it. By the time they return to Santa’s throne, Ian is both giggling and sporting a raging boner. The moment he sits down on the throne he notices Mickey is now hesitant, standing off to one side and chewing on his lip. It’s fucking adorable. “Mickey, come sit on Santa’s lap,” he says, patting his knees. “Whisper in my ear what you want for Christmas.”

“Fuck,” slips from Mickey’s lips and then he’s edging his way over and sliding onto his lap.

Slipping his hand up the front of Mickey’s shirt, seeking his nipples, Ian asks, “Tell me everything you want..” He circles a nipple before pinching it gently. Mickey sighs at the touch. “Santa wants you to have everything your heart desires.” Ian leans in and sucks at Mickey’s neck, licking over the mark before he pulls away.

“But what if I’ve been naughty, Santa?” Mickey’s eyes are heavy with lust and Ian’s dick throbs with anticipation.

“Have you been a naughty boy, Mickey?”

Mickey nods his head yes, eyes cast down to the floor. Ian likes this game so fucking much he wonders if he can last to the main event. “Well then, Santa will have to teach you a lesson. Stand up and remove your shirt, shoes and socks.” Mickey immediately stands up and slowly strips his shirt over his head, his body as hot as Ian imagined in his fantasies. The shoes and socks are off fast, and then Mickey tweaks his own nipples. “Don’t touch yourself. Now come closer…yes…now turn around. Take off your pants and boxers like a good boy.”

Ian palms his own cock as Mickey drags his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion. Mickey’s ass is the finest ass he’s ever laid eyes on—and he’s fucked a lot of guys. It’s full and round and tight, and he wants to bury his face between those cheeks. “Bend over, Mickey.”

Mickey complies and Ian nearly cums in his pants as he gets a look at Mickeys tight pink hole for the first time. “Mickey, have you let other boys play with your ass?”

“Yes Santa.”

The sound of his hand connecting with Mickey’s ass shocks him for a second; the noise echoing around the huge space. Mickey moans and reaches for his own dick. “No touching Mickey. Only Santa can touch.” He strokes his hand over the red mark on Mickey’s right butt cheek as he kisses and licks at the other. Ian is teasing himself, wanting nothing more than to slip his tongue inside that perfect hot hole. “Mickey, have you let other boys put their cock inside you?”

“Yes Santa.”

He slaps again, then strokes over the spot to ease the sting. “So you _have_ been a very naughty boy, haven’t you?”

Ian slaps the other cheek this time, Mickey groaning and cursing in the most erotic way. “Spread your legs more,” he commands. Leaning forward, he runs his hands up the inside of Mickey’s legs then fondles his balls before grasping his hard cock. The tip is leaking pre-cum and Ian spreads it around the head and down the shaft. “Mickey, who is the only boy that can play with your ass, or stick their cock in you, or taste your cum?”

“You, Santa. Only you. Taste me Santa. I’ll be a good boy now.”

“Yes, I think you will. And since you are going to be a good boy, Santa wants to give you your Christmas present. Spread your cheeks wide for me, let me see that pretty hole.” The moment Mickey does it, his tongue is swirling around the rim as he strokes over Mickey’s perineum. The sounds coming from Mickey are music to his ears and he moans as he sucks and dips into that sweet ass.

“Santa, fucking hell give me more. Wanna sit on your lap like a good boy and ride your cock. That’s my Christmas wish.”

“Well, turn around and pull my cock out. It’s so hard and wet for you.”

Mickey turns around and gets on his knees. There is something so hot about him being fully clothed while Mickey is naked before him. His erection is tenting his pants and there is an obvious wet spot. Mickey undoes the button and then the zip and puts his hand in and grabs his dick hard.

“Fuck me, Santa,” Mickey moans when he gets his dick out and can have a good look at it. Then Mickey swallows him down slow and deep; the warmth, the wetness causing him to throw his head back and close his eyes. Mickey sucks him off like no one has ever done before—his tongue is everywhere, the suction intense and if there wasn’t a perfect ass waiting for him he’d happily blow his load down Mickey’s throat.

“Let me get you ready to ride Santa’s cock,” he says, nudging Mickey off. As he picks up the lube and gets some on his fingers, Mickey undoes his Santa jacket, trying to get a look at his chest. “Straddle Santa, while he opens you up,” he orders. Mickey climbs on, their dicks rubbing against each other as their lips meet forcefully. And by god, Ian is in heaven as he pushes his tongue into Mickey’s mouth as he penetrates his ass with the first finger.

Before long, Mickey is riding three fingers, as they continue to kiss sloppily, leaking cocks trapped between them. Mickey is the sexiest motherfucker and Ian wants to cum deep inside him like right now. “Mickey, you ready for Santa?”

“Fuck yeah, lube your dick and get in me.”

Mickey stands up and Ian grabs the lube, almost dropping it in his heightened state, before slicking up his cock. Then Mickey backs up, and pushes his ass out, “Guide yourself in, fill me up Santa.”

Ian lines up his dick and Mickey slowly sits down. Ian is a bumbling mess, watching Mickey’s ass swallow his dick—all nine fucking inches. Mickey rolls his hips and slides up and down his length a few times, it’s hot as fuck the way he moves, and Ian can do nothing but take it. Within minutes Mickey is riding him hard and fast, cursing, sweat rolling down his back as he takes what he wants. Ian feels used in the best possible way as he grabs Mickey’s hips and helps him slam down harder. 

“Gonna cum for Santa? Gonna be a good boy, Mickey?” he asks, so close to his own orgasm.

“Want you to cum inside me, Santa. Wanna feel that cock pulse in my ass.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he screams as he blows deep inside Mickey. He’s thrusting up, wanting deeper, wanting more, as the pleasure floods his body. He can feel Mickey clenching tight around him, milking every last drop out of him as they slow and come to a stop.

Mickey stands up then turns around to face him, stroking his own desperate cock. “Wanna cum in Santa’s mouth.”

“Fuck yes,” he says, taking Mickey’s cock into his mouth and bobbing up and down. He presses a finger inside Mickey’s ass, moaning at how wet it is with his cum, then rubs at his prostate. Mickey thrusts into his mouth a few times and then cums down his throat, hot and hard, ripping his Santa hat off and fisting into his hair. 

*****

Mickey is having the best night of his life. After fucking on Santa’s throne, they went back to the employee room and ransacked the vending machines. It was all junk food and soda’s, but they didn’t care—they were hungry after fucking and it hit the spot. Next they went to the furniture department, where Ian railed him over the back of a sofa. Mickey thought riding Ian was as good as it could ever get, but Ian pounding into him from behind was a spiritual experience.

After that they tried on a pile of expensive clothes and Ian stripped for him, then gave him a naked lap dance. Tired out, they headed to the bedding department, climbing into a made-up display bed to take a nap. Now Ian is waking him up with a slow and gentle blowjob, and it’s making his skin tingle. Mickey isn’t surprised when Ian lubes up again and takes him on his back. He doesn’t normally do missionary, but he doesn’t even think of stopping Ian because he wants to kiss him while they fuck. Wants to do it slow so he has time to saviour it, to settle into the moment. He wraps his legs and arms around Ian and pulls them closer together. They both moan into each other’s mouths and he cums untouched between them. For the first time.

*

Mickey hears a weird beeping sound and opens his eyes, wondering where the fuck he is. And then he realises. “Ian, wake the fuck up,” he says, shoving Ian in the stomach with his elbow. 

Ian sits up with a gasp, “Fuck, Mick, did we fall asleep? Shit, go, go.”

They run back to the employee break room and grab their normal clothes, dashing into the toilet and straight into the disabled toilet so they can both fit in. They get dressed, Ian finding his cell phone in his jeans pocket.

“Mick, where the fuck is your cell?”

“Shit, I don’t know. Maybe at the table where we ate all the vending machine food. What are we gonna do?”

“It’s 8.15am now. Employees can arrive from 8.30am. We’ll just stay here til then and then go out one at a time. Grab your phone and then go get dressed in your elf costume. I’ll wait five minutes and do the same. No one will know.”

So that’s what they do. They are both nearly asleep by lunchtime, only staying alert by flirting with each other, and the memories of what they did together on that Santa’s throne.

At the end of the day, they are about to head out when Larry calls them into his office—both of them.

“Sit down you two,” Larry says, taking a seat behind his desk.

They both take a seat, then glance at each other.

“I’m sorry to inform you that you are both fired. Effective immediately.”

“The fuck, Larry? We told you that kid got it all wrong. Besides, he was a fat little fuck,” he says, leaning forward and slamming his fist on the desk. “And what’s this got to do with Gallagher, he didn’t do fuckin’ anything.”

Larry lets out an exaggerated sigh, “This isn’t about Billy.” Larry then turns his laptop around. On the screen is footage of him riding Ian on Santa’s throne. His cock is bouncing up and down and, oh, yeah, that’s Ian blowing his load inside his ass.

“Larry, what the fuck?” Ian says, standing up and closing the laptop. “You fucking perv. You been jerking off to this all day, haven’t you?”

“Boys, they wanted to arrest you both and charge you with trespassing, destruction of property, theft and more. So you should thank me. Consider it a small price to pay.”

“We looked fuckin’ hot, Gallagher,” he says, turning to Ian and licking his lips. 

“Come on, Mick. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

They head out of the office, but Mickey stops at the door, turning back to Larry. “Larry, can I get a copy of that?”

“No, you most certainly cannot. But Mickey, I’d hang onto that one if I were you.”

“Oh, I fuckin’ plan on it.”

*****

**3 WEEKS LATER—CHRISTMAS EVE**

Ian switches on the power, Mickey’s bedroom coming to life with fairy lights.

“Gallagher, you finished with your faggy Christmas decorations?” Mickey asks, climbing into bed.

“Yep, you like it?”

“I’d like it if you’d get your ass into bed.”

How can Ian say no to a request like that? He moves across the room and slips in under the blanket, kissing Mickey softly on the lips. “I got you a gift.”

“Course you fuckin’ did. Well, what is it?”

Ian leans over to the nightstand and opens the draw—taking out the gift he’d hidden there earlier in the day. 

Mickey opens the wrapping to find a USB and a sequined Christmas g-string. “The fuck is this, Gallagher?”

Ian laughs, he can’t help it. They have been inseparable since the day they got fired, and Ian is already madly in love. He hasn’t said it yet, but he will soon. Maybe tomorrow, maybe on New Year. Soon. He’s almost certain Mickey is in love with him too, but he will not push because he doesn’t want to fuck this one up. Because he thinks Mickey is _the one_ and he doesn’t care how sappy that sounds. “Well, the g-string is for tomorrow night. For a little role play. I know how much you get off on that shit. I can wear it. You can wear it. Oh yeah, and the USB—that’s the store surveillance footage.”

Mickey’s jaw drops, “You fuckin’ serious? This is us fuckin’? At the store?”

“Yep, all of it—Santa’s throne, in the furniture department, in the bedding department. Miranda turned out to be not so boring. Thought we could watch it tomorrow night.”

“We’re gonna watch it every night. We look like fuckin’ porn stars.”

“So you like your present?”

“Love it. Got you something too,” Mickey says, opening his nightstand draw and grabbing something small. “Hold your hand out.”

Ian holds his hand out, thinking Mickey is fucking with him and there’s nothing in his hand at all. Then something cold drops into his palm. A key. “Mickey?” he asks, confused.

“To my apartment. So you can let yourself in or whatever.”

Ian knows this is fucking huge for Mickey. Even after only a few weeks, he’s learnt a lot about the man—his past and his family. He knows Mickey doesn’t trust easily, and it means more than any expensive present ever could. Not knowing what to say, he cups Mickey’s jaw and kisses him slow, licking into his mouth then sucking on his bottom lip. When he pulls away, Mickey is smiling at him.

“You gonna pound me, Gallagher?”

“Nope, not tonight. Gonna make love to you instead.”

“Never thought I’d say this, but I like the sound of that. Come ‘ere.”

Mickey threads a hand behind his neck and kisses him as they lie down. He loves kissing Mickey, could do it all night. Will do it all night. Once he’s settled between Mickey’s legs, he looks down into those beautiful blue eyes. “Merry Christmas, Mick.”

“Merry Christmas, Gallagher.”

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC please kudos and comment! Also consider 'user subscribing' if you enjoy my fics! 
> 
> My apologies to those reading my WIP's - I did side-track myself with this one-shot, but I also had a few very long work days followed by two days of migraines. Meet me at the Track - next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday and then I will be on a roll with a chapter every 3-4 days, alternating between the two WIP's
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> Take care!!  
> Rachael x  
> Twitter: @dancelovermk


End file.
